A Whole New World
by I-Love-shiney-Volvos
Summary: A backwards Twilight. Bella's a vamp Edward's a human kind of thing. Rated T for later chapters. Please R&R!
1. A new day

**A/N: New Twilight story!!! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 1

I sat in my house waiting. I don't know what for, I was just waiting. I'm Isabella Cullen, the only single person in my coven, I stand corrected, the only single child in my family. Charlie is my adopted father, Emmett and Rosalie are my brother and sister, well, adopted brother and sister. Charlie had a wife at one point but he loved her too much to turn her nto a vampire like the rest of us, she knew but she loved him too much to care. Emmett was the first one Charlie changed, then me, Emmett found Rosalie after a car crash almost dead and changed her. I'm 112 and I'm still in high school. It's actually painful now, although I do finally get calculus.

Emmett jumped over the couch and landed next to me, the couch springs squeaked. I sighed as it bounced me up.

"Hey little sissy. What's up?"

"Didn't Charlie tell you not to do this? The couch is as old as you, it can't stand it much longer."I said trying not to laugh.

"Well, he's not home. Rossie says theres a new kid comeing tomorrow to school. Can't wait to see his reaction."Emmett said his laughter boomed.

"I told you not to call me that!"I heard Rosalie scream from the libraby.

"Sorry babe!"he yelled back then snickered.

"God, Emmett, your really naughty."I said.

"It's my job, sis. I'm your litle brother, I'm supposed to bug you."he said.

"Are you supposed to bug your wife?"

"No, but I do."

I rolled my eyes, "You've got to be kidding."I mumbled and got up to go talk to Rose. Emmett turned on the game when I left.

"Score! Woot woot woot!"I heard him yell after a few seconds. I moved quicker, he got too into these things.

"Hey Rose."I said.

"Oh, hey Bella, what's up?"she asked looking up from the old photo album.

"Nothing. So theres a new kid comeing?"I asked pulling a chair next to her to look at itwith her. It was hers and Emmett's wedding photos. I was envious of them but I learned to deal with it and became friends with Rose.

"Yep, I heard it in council and it was confirmed by a vision. Boy, Edward Masen."she said.

"Great. With my luck I'll be sitting next to him in bio."I said. she laughed.

"Yep, hope he doesn't smell too good."she said.

"I'mma go hunting then, wanna come?"I asked her.

"Sure."she said.

"Emmett! Do you want to go hunting?!"I yelled.

"Sure! Wait a sec.!"he yelled back. I knew he was going to record the game. He came bounding over in seconds. We left throught the back door in the library that exited to the forest. I followed the scent of elk and found them. I pounced on the second largest leaving the larget to Emmett. Rose didn't eat much, "I'm watching my figure.", she'd always say, but when you're a vampire you don't have to worry about all of that crap. eat a much a you want, but no matter how much concealer you put on you can't hade the circles under your eyes. That was the suckish part.

"Dammit!"I heard Emmett curse.

"Miss seconds?"I laughed.

"How'd you guess?"Emmett said highly sarcasticaly.

"Aren't you mister sunshine and happy days?"Rose said, I luughed and so did she.

"Haha."he said and jumped on the closest one. I finished my first and went on to my second and final one. Rose was done after me with her first and Emmett finished last, polishing off fifteen large females and three good sized bucks.

"You were hungry!"I said looking in amazement at all of the carcases. We went inside and Charlie was back from his job at the hospital. I looked at my phone clock, it was one in the morning.

"You're back late."I said.

"No, I got back at nine."he said frowning.

"We were hunting."I said.

"Okay."he said and went into his office. There wasn't much for us to do so he belived us whenever we told him withut hesitition what we did, we were truthful but there are times when you have to lie, like when Rose an Emmett came back from theo=ir honeymoon and he asked if they broke anything, they said a vase, but they actually broke a house abd ac cabin they rented after the house. Like I said, Emmett got way too into some things.

I went up to my room and turned on my old Clair De Lune record. I picked up my journal and wrote an entry. I set it down and spent the rest of the sleepless night pondering what this guy, Edward would be like.

Morning finally came and I got dressed into my new outfit Rose forced me to get, an open back blue tanktop with a few strings weaveing the opening into large circles, a pair of acid washed skinny jeans with various rips throught the legs, and spme high heeled boots. I sighed and went down stairs picking up my book bag along the way. I slung it over my shoulder and got into my coup. I drove to school and got out. There was a new car in the spot next to mine, not new new it was though , but someone elses car I'd never seen. A Volvo. I sighed and got out, the new kid was infromt of his car talking to Mike and Erik. It was a surpriseingly warm day for Forks, still no sun though.

I walked over to Rose and Em.

"Someone took our spot."Emmett pouted. I loked over to where they usually parked. Emmetts jeep was next to a BMW and a little luxery Acura.

"Fancy pants."I snorted.

"Look whos talking little miss Custom Mini Couper."Emmett said. I rolled my eyes and first bell rang. I hurried to home room.

* * *

**A/N: How do you like it? Please review! New Bella, less whiny Bella or at least so far. This might have sequals, I don't know. No fear, Alice and Jasper will come in soon and Edward will not be anti-social, Bella might be a little stand offish though. Thst's for me to know and you to wait for.**


	2. Mind over Blood

**A/N: Lucky you, new chapter came early. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

* * *

Chapter 2

I made it to home room a minute before the tardy bell rang. I sunk into my seat and put my books on my desk. I ran in so quickly I never looked at the board. I looked up to find Edward talking to the teacher.

Oh great! Just what I need. I though and opened my book.

"Isabella Cullen! Can I see you for a second?" called me up. I got up and moved toward the desk.

"Yes?" I said politely.

"I need you to show Mister Masen around school today."she said. Then the A/C came on. I caught a wiff of his blood and the hair in the back of my neck stood up. It smelled mouth wateringly good.I held my breath.

"Miss cullen?" said looking at me. Out of the corner of my eyes Edward was stareing at me. Great, another kid whos gonna drool over me the rest of the school year, just what I need.

"That's no problem." I said and walked back to my seat. Edward followed to the seat next to me. I caught him glanceing at me. I smiled when we made eye contact. He was cute for a human, but I wasn't looking for a mortal relationship, I wanted one to last forever and I wasn't gonna changge anybody until they were on their death bed. I sighed and class began.

"OK, everyone. We have a new student today, Edward, please come up and intorduce yourself to the class." said. He blushed and got up to go. He stood infront, a few overly hormonal girls whisteled. I looked, Jessica and Lauren. Great. If I were the kind of person I would have ripped their heads off and gotten my cousin Jasper to erase everyones mind.

"I'm Edward Masen." he said looking down.

"What are your hobbies, Edward?" asked.

"I play the piano and enjoy listening to classical music."he said looking like he was about to vomit. Then he whispered something to the teacher. Thank God for vampire hearing. I listened in on what he said, ", I really hate to be the center of attention, I throw up. May I got to the restroom?"he said. Mrs. Youngs nodded. He ran out of the room and whisperes filled his place.  
I overheared Jessica and Lauren, "OMG, hes sooo cute!"Jessica whispered, "I know, did you see the way he looked at Bella, eew! Barf!"Lauren's naisly voice drifted over and hit me in the face. I growl was low in my throat.

Edward came back.

"OK class! Quiet down now!" Mrs. Youngs had to yell to be heard by the humans. Everyone was silent. Edward hadhis eyes down and was looking at the desk top. Then he looked over at me directly.

"OK class. Today we are going to start out Romeo-" Mrs. Youngs voice became background noice.

"Hey."Edward said shyly. Aww, how sweet. He was nervous.

"Hey."I whispered. I felt Mrs. Youngs eyes sweeping the clas room. Just as he opened his mouth I put my finger to my lips, silenceing him when he gaze fell on us. I didn't need to pay attention to the instructions to this I'd done it so many times. I pulled out my note book and started to draw but keeping my eyes up when the teacher was looking around. With out really knowing I drew Edward with his cheeks filled in. I smiled and hid it in my bag.

Jessica and Lauren were still whispering smoething nasty about me. I sighed and then they got caught passing a note.

"Ah, Jessica, takeing notes are we. Well why don't you and Lauren come up and share them with us since you were so smart as to take them." said. They got up and walked to the front of th class. must have seen a picture because she turned on the Projector. "And since I see and outline share the picture withus too."she said. They held the paper in their hand and read. It was a nasty note about me and had some stuff about Edward too. I sighed and put my head on my desk. I heard their snickers.

"Well, girls, that was wretched. You my go to the principals office. Take these. Isabell! You may go with them too."I jerked up, all eyes were on me. I waked up.

"Don't worry. You're the witness. Take the note with you, anyway he's been meaning to talk to you anyway." she said. I slipped the note in my back pocket and followed about three feet behind them. They were still talking about me. I sighed. As we were walking out front to the office I was the red ferrari I recognized all to well. Jasper was here! I was giddy with excitement. He was up in Denali for the time being but he came to visit every now and then. I smiled. I walked into the office, we showed the passes and walked into the principal's office. I hated it here. I was only hear for good things though.

"Ah, Isabella. Just the person I wanted to see." said, "Come out sir."he said and Jasper came out of the nook in his office.

"Jasper!" I half shouted and ran to him giveing him a hug.

"I take it you know him." the principal laughed.

"I'm her cousin." Jasper said. I heard Jessica and Lauren laughing. I turned around to glare at them. They shut up quickly.

"Jasper, wait outside."I said right when the principal did. He walked out. We all sat in a chair.

"Mrs. Youngs tells me you girls were picking on Isabella here."he said looking at Jessica and Lauren. I got the note out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"You girls wrote this?"he asked.

"No! We'd never do such a thing. She's out best friend!"they said deffencively.

"Uh huh, yeah. Nice try girls. Detention for three weeks. Wait, no, make that four."he said writeing them slips. "You will come to my office every morning for a new pass."he said and handed them to them and gave me a 'you may leave now' gesture.

"Hey Bella!" Jasper said.

"Jas, what are you doin' here?"I asked.

"Goin' back to High School, junior." he announced. Yes! I'd get to see Jasper more! He was my best friend. We walked back to my class. He went to his I went to mine. I saw Edward walking back, I ran over with inhumane speed to talk to him.

"Hey Edward." I said besice him.

"Holly shiz!" he said turning to me and holding his chest, "Oh, hey."he said out of breath.

"Sorry." I laughed.

"You enjoy scareing the poo outta boys?" he asked.

"No, surpriseingly enough, I can't sneak up on my brother, cousin or dad." I said.

"You don't hang out with people here?" he asked.

"They find me and m family weird." I said.

"Ah ha."he siad nad then we entered the class room. I went to my seat with him following. Everyones eyes followed us, a few whispers followed.

"Back to work!" the teacher said sternly.

* * *

**A/N: Oh Jasper. Stupid Jessica and Lauren! I wonnder why Edward wasn't in class? Hmm.... Well, we might know later if I do part of the next chapter in his POV. You never know. Please review!**


	3. Introduceing family

**A/N: The storys comeing along well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 3

I spent the day showing Edward where everything was. Apparently we had all of the same classes.

"Edward, are you sitting with Mike and Erik for lunch?" I asked in the lunch line.

"Nope, I don't know where to sit. I was just talking to them about my family." He said picking up a slice of pizza. I got a salad and a water.

"Well, why don't you come sit with my family and I?" I offered. Get him used to the fact we lived so he wouldn't be freaked later. I heard a gaging noise and looked back to see Jessica and Lauren making the noises. I set my ice cold glare on them. I saw them shiver and then payed for my food. The food that was never eaten.

"Sure, that'd be cool." He said and picked up a carrot from a dish. I showed him where we sat. I placed my tray down next to Jasper. He sat down akwardly next to me.

"Hey." Emmett said, Rose waved, and Jasper said hi. We were nice, just a bit cold at times.

"Hello." He said quitetly.

"So, Edward, you said you had other family, do they go here?" I asked.

"Yeah, my sister Alice."he said and pointed at her paying.

"Ooh! Invite her oveer!" Rose squealed looking at her outfit. I got up and walked over.

"Hello. I'm Bella Cullen. I'm showing your brother around and wondered if you'd like to come sit with us." I said.

"Uh... sure." she said hesitantly and picked up her tray. I lead he rto where ew sat and she took the other seat next to Jasper.

"Well, now lets all introduce our selves!" Emmett said and clapped his hands together like a cheerleader, "I'm Emmett Cullen."

"I'm Rosealie Cullen, or Rose. Oh, Alice you and Bella will be great friends!" she said.

"I'm Isabella Cullen. Call me Bella though."I said.

"I'm Jasper Hale, their cousins."

"I'm Edward Masen."

"I'm Alice Masen."

"Now hobbies!" Emmett said, "I like wresteling!" Rose elbowed him sharply.

"I like to read." Roses said.

"I write and draw."I said.

"I relax." Jasper said.

"I listen to classical music and play the piano." Edward said.

"I shop." Alice said.

"Yeah, way too much." Edward added, I held back a laugh.

"Yay! Now we all know eachother!" Emmett shouted. Now people were stareing. I hid my face in my hands. People eventually went back to their food.

"Well, we're the adopted children of Cullen, hes a single parent."Rose said.

"Oh, we're the children of Carlisle Masen, he's the police cheif here in Forks. Him and our mom are divorced and we didn't like out new step dad, he gave me this," Alice said and rolled up the sleeve of the sweater to reveal and bruised cut on her wrist, "And we moved here."She said rolling the sweater back down.

"Oh my God!" Rose gasped.

Alice and Edward finished eating, Alice Rose and I became friends and Alice was really blown away by Jasper. I dumpped my food with Rose and Alice. We wnt back to class. We all had a period together, biology.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Well, everyones acquainted. Alice is in, Jasper's in, Edward and Bella are frends along with Alice and Bella an Rose and Alice. Yay! And for all who don't know the mom, it's Esme. She'll be back though. Trust me, she will stop likeing Phill. Who knows, she might go back to Carlisle, or she'll go to maybe we'll meet Renee in the doctors after a horrible accident. I don't even know what I'm gonna do. Please review!!!**


	4. The house

**A/N: Sorry chapter three and four are shorter but I had a bit of an insperation issue. **

**Disclaimer: Just guess. I don't own Twilight is correct! Come collect your prize. You now know the obvious.**

* * *

Chapter 4

I sat in biology, Alice and Jasper to my left, Edward to my right and Rose and Emmett behind me.

"OK class! Before we begin out exciteing adventure into the world of parasites I'd like our three new students to come up." said. Edward grunted and a quiet giggle escaped my lips.

"I'm glad I amuse you." Edward said and walked up, him and Jasper flanking Alice. They did the introductions and then the tracher popped the DVD about different parasites. I would have been asleep if I wasn't a vampire. Te bell finally rang and we got out. I had to go to PE, so did Emmett. We had dodge ball today so I could trip over the threshhold and fake a sprained ankle. I moved to the double door and caught my foot on the door frame falling face first into the polished wood floor. There was a loud SMACK and then the teacher was running over helping me up. I put on my fake crying act and limpped my way to the bench as ordered. I sat there watching Emmett dodge every ball thrown at his gian target of a self. He caught some and dodged others. He really was athletic.

Class passed fairly quickly. I went to my locker and saw Edward next to mine.

"Hello neighbor." I said.

He gasped, "Jeez! Bella, you could at least give a guy some warning.", he said. I opened my locker and put my stuff in it. I didn't have homework. I finished it during our fun little bio video.

I got my bag, "Sorry. When does you dad get home from work?" I asked.

"He's working late tonight so five-ish. Why?"

"I was wondering if you and Alice wanted tocome over tonight." I said and then Alice appeared.

"Hey brother!" She said and he jumpped.

"God! Why is everyone sneaking up on me?"

" 'Cause it's fun." I said like a little kid. Alice laughed. "well, do ys wanna come or not?" I asked. Edward talked to Alice about it and gave her his cell phone. She punched in a number and walked away.

"Yeah, we would like that." he said.

"Great!" I said and pullled out my phone. I texted Emmett and Rosalie and then called Charlie about haveing guests.

"Well, follow the Jeep, the Coup, and the Ferarri. Our house is kinda difficult to get to."I said he nodded and we went to our cars. I dug through my bag for my keys and put them in the ignition. It started and I backed out behind Emmett and infront of Jasper. I saw the Volvo and BMW behind Jasper. I put in my Blue Tooth and Emmett called. We always had these waird little conversatins on the way home. It made up for the boreing radio. We got home and parked in my normal spot, my baby was flanked by Jasper and Emmet's cars and behind it was Edward's and Alice's. I got out my house key and unlocked the door. We all walked in and Alice nad Edward gasped. Yes, we lived in a mansion with too many bedrooms, did we care? Nope! Jasper went up with his things to the bedroom he always stayed in.

"Well, Alice. We simply must have you over for a sleep over." Rose said. Alice grinned.

"I can get you a date with Jasper. He likes you." I said. She squealed and hugged me with thanks. Edward just stood there in amazement.

"The arcetecture here is amazeing! Look at the roof, and the stair case! Oh my gosh, it's a dream!" he said looking around.

"Earth to Edward. Emmett is calling." Emmett said and waveing a hand infront of his face.

"What? Oh, hi. Yeah?" Edward said stepping out of his trance.

"Come on Alice. Let's go find you something out of out haven't worn pile to go out with Jasper in. Or just to make him drool." Rose said. Alice and I laughed as we left the boy to do make over with Alice.

I brought out the large bins containing the clothes we put in storage for a later date. This was just dresses.

"OK Alice, dig in!" I said putting the bins appart from eachother. She dug out three prom like dresses, one was a pink strapless with a long flowing skirt, one was a deep purple low V neck spaghrtti strap, and the other was a bejewled blue silk srapless. She eventually picked the pink one and we did her make-up and hair. I did make-up while Rose had hair, it was difficult because she ad such short hair to do much but Rose was a miracal worker. We took her the our full sized mirror and she gasped.

"Thank you guys so much!" She said wrapping her tiny arms around us. After she let go I went to the banister. Jasper was standing down stairs woth Edward and Emmett talking. I gave Alice a pair of really cute matching Stilleto heels and Rose and I walked down with her following close behind. We were keeping her out of site.

"And now presenting," Rose and I said simultaniusly, "The one and only..." We began to pull apart, "Alice Masen!" We said and made a large gesture with our arm fully apart. Jasper's eyes practically popped out of his head. Alice had a huge smile on her face. Jasper walked over and whispered something in her ear and she nodded, then jumpped up and down in excitement a couple of times. We all sat and talked after that. Then dad came home.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh. Cliff hanger. You can guess what you want you'l know what happens tomorrow. Sorry this was so short! Anyway, I have a new story I might publish soon. It's a Nessie and Jacob story. And also from July 19th to August 4th I won't be able to update much because I'm going to Mexico and the hotel doesn't have Wi-Fi so I'll have to use my iPod and that doesn't have a word processor or andything so I'll have a few chapter up dates when I get back for both of my stories. Review please!**


	5. Party and Reveal

**A/N: Wooh! Chapter five!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Hey dad!" I greeted Charlie.

"Bella, I'm going out soon. I met friend and we're going to a movie." he said.

"Who is she?" Emmett yelled from the sofa. Charlie groaned and waved Rose and Emmett over.

"Her name is Renee. If she comes over you all better be on your best behavior." He said and walked off. We walked back to the sofa.

"That was our dad! The socialite." Rose said. Jasper had Alice on his lap.

"Awww! They love eachother!" Emmett cooed.

"Emmett, shut up!" Rose hissed and elbowed him. He rubbed his side.

"Oh, everyone. One thing about Rosalie, if you call her Rosie she'll kill you." Emmett said. No one really payed attention. Alice and Jasper were whispering sweet nothings to each other. Rose and Emmett were being Rose and Emmett and I was talking to Edward.

"So, when's your birthday?" Edward asked.

"September thirteenth." I said.

"Mine's June twentieth." he said.

"Well, happy early birthday." I said.

"Thank you." he said. Then there was an awkward silence. Charlie came out.

"Bye! Be good!" He said.

"Bye dad!" We all said. He left and then things got crazy. Emmett went over to the sterio and turned the music up full blast. A picture and a vase broke just from the bass. I pulled Edward up stairs away from the noise so we could talk and I wouldn't rip off Emmett's head. I pulled him into the a room with a bed that seemed normal.

"Sorry about that, Emmett's insane." I said, then Edward leaned in and kissed me. I didn't fight it.

"Uh...what was that?" I asked after.

"A kiss. Sorry, I was going on an impulse." He said blushing, "You're really cold."

"I know." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

I groaned, "You cannot tell _anyone_, I repeat, _anyone_ but your sister." I said.

"I won't, promise." He said.

"Me and my family, we're vampires." I said.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so short! I've got some writers block goin' on. Thank you to all of the readers of either of my stories and a special thanks to Silver-Butterflyy for her review saying that she would reccomed this to her readers. Ya'll rock!**


	6. Uh oh

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 6

Edward looked confused and then laughed, "Uh huh. Vampires have fangs and all that." he said.

"See, that's a steriotype. We don't have fangs, we have emotion, and we don't burn in the sunlight, we sparkle. And our family and another coven in Alaska that we are friends with don't drink human blood, we survive on animal blood. It keeps us going, but it's not as filling. It's like a human only eating tofu." I said. Now he got it.

"Oh...."

We were quiet after that. He pondered over everything and I just sat.

"So...Rose and Emmett and Jasper are vampires too?" He asked after a while.

"And Charlie." I added.

"And Charlie?" He said.

"Yes." I said and the house stopped vibrateing.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled. I ran downstairs with Edward following.

"Sorry we drove you away." Rose said. I loked over in the kichen.

"Does she know?" I asked.

"Yep. Jasper went nuts." She said. I laughed and then looked over in the dineing room. Jasper and Alice were on top of the table kissing.

"Oh-my-gosh." I said breathily.

"ALICE!" Edward yelled and I walked over trying to pull Jasper away a litte.

"You ready to breathe yet?" I asked so they could hear. They opened their eyes and pulled apart but Jasper clutched her close to his side.

"Awkward." I heard Emmett whisper. I turned back glareing at him he shrunk a little. Edward grabbed Alice and wretched her away from Jaspers waek grasp on her and Emmett and Rose move over so we could talk to Jasper.

"What the fudge were you thinking?!" Rose exclaimed.

"She's amazeing." He whispered more to himself then us. I could hear Edward chastizeing Alice upstairs. "Why did you do that!? You barely know him! He could have killed you!" I heard him whisper yelling.

"I don't care if she's amazeing or not! You barely know her." Rose was being like a mother.

"Rose, we talked, I know all about her, as much as she knows about herself." He said. Rose groaned, rolled her eyes, and sulked away with Emmett. He sunk down to a chair and I sat next to him.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked looking him. He kept his head down, "I don't know, I just...just couldn't help it. She's so pretty, so normal, I think I might have found a soul mate." He said and then looked up at me.

"Jasper," I groaned, "don't say that yet. Just take it step by step, don't move that quickly." I said.

"Bella, is everyone mad?"

"No, we're just distressed about it, Rose is going to be done with it soon, Emmett being the perv is fine." I said and he smiled.

"Thanks." He said and then Edward and Alice came down.

* * *

**A/N: Well, if you couldn't tell, Jasper and Alice hooked up. And now people are mad. Rose is very mad, and yes, Emmett's a perv. This one is short, I'm sorry. I'd make these things longer if I didn't like cliff hangers but I do so some are short. Luckily this is longer then the last. If my word processor had a counter like this it'd be longer also. But alas it doesn't. **


	7. Goodbye

**A/N: Yay! I got over the writers block! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 7

After a while Edward and Alice left. I looked at the clock, it was almost eleven thirty. I ran up to my room as did everyone else. I grabbed my diary, wrote an entry, turned on a new record, and picked up a book, this was my nightly ritual.

Weeks went by, everything was normal, Edward and Alice sat with us, we'd all talk, Alice and Jasper would leave the table early to go make out and so on. Then today happened. Another new girl came, her name was Kate. She kept makeing eyes at Edward and I caught him makeing eyes back. Then at the end of homeroom he asked her out. Of course she replyed with a preppy 'Yes!'. I excused myself to the bathroom brfore the tardy bell for the next period rang and ran there with vampire speed. I locked myself in a stall and let my tearless sobs escape. Rose came in wondering why I wasn't in class, we had this period together, and I confessed everything to her. She pulled into one of her comforting hugs and stayed with me until I was done. We went back to class and Edward stared at me questioningly. I ignored him, we'd become good friends and shared more then a few kisses. He knew everything about me, my family, and vampires. I was going to Denali for a few days this week to escape this new found hell.

Classes passed slowly that day. I drove home as quickly as I could wanting to escape the day. Edward and Alce lived a couple blocks down. I had to go to school tomorrow and then Charlie said I could leave. I sat in my room my head filled with the sounds of Kate and Edward's sleepless night. I did my nightly ritual with the distractions and then just ran outside, far enough away that I couldn't hear them anymore. Edward was different then I though, I guess. My tearless sobs shook me. The sun began to rise so the sky was purple and I ran back home. It was now quiet except Edward dreaming about me. Weird. I got dressed in a slinky blue tank top knowing it would be warm today and some cut off mini with a pair of mini stilleto boots. I fugured if it was my last day I might as well have fun. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs to see Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. We talked a little and then we got in our cars. I drove to school and parked in my normal spot and saw Edward talking with Kate, they both looked tired and, well, like they did it. Kate was discretly rubbing herself, no doubt sore and Edward looked tired until I stepped out of my car. He looked over and then his thoughts went from Kate to me like that, his eyes popped open and he was stareing at me. Being a vampire wasn't all that bad. I glanced back to see Kate elbow him hard in the side and he said something to her that made her run away crying, I didn't listen. He kept stareing and I just walked away, igoreing his eyes. The eyes that used to look at me loveingly, friendly, the comforting green eyes I used to love to see.

I got to homeroom and I caught the attention of a few other guys. I flashed them my best smile and they looked like they might melt. I sat down and Edward walk in. I rolled my eyes at his smile. It then turned to a frown. I ignored him every period, he sat with Kate and the touchy touchy preps at lunch. Alice caught my stare.

"He's a jerk. I can't believe he blew you off for that plastic Barbie doll clone." Alice sneered.

"Thank you! You agree with me!" I said and picked apart a lettuce leaf in the cesar salad I got. Edward eyes caught mine longingly. I just turned away and made it look like I was haveing a ball without him. I got everyone in with me to torture him. I was seething with anger at him still but it was amazeing to just forget about it for a minute and think about the things he was now missing out on.

Alice and Jasper didn't leave early today. I read Edward's mind to see what he thought, 'Was it me driveing them away?', was what I caught. I smiled a little and then we all got up, laughing and haveing a great time while Edward sat with the preps. We wentto bio, Alice sat next to me so Jasper could have a talk with Edward about what he'd done. Now was when I'd really torture him, I was going to look fully miserable. Edward came in and Jasper motioned him to sit next to him. They talked about what he was putting me through and what has been going on. I didn't pay attention. We had a video today on animal patterns. I just layed my head on the desk while scribbeling in my notebook.

School finally ended and Edward approached me at the end of the day. I just drove away. He didn't know about Denali or anything. I got home and packed my bag, I'd leave in the morning. I wrote a quick note to edward that I'd leave on his door when I went by. I loaded my bag in the car and went back up to my room. I scribbled an entry and listened to a quick vivaldi piece and then got in my car. I said a good bye to everyone and drove off. I stopped at Edward's house pinning up the note for him and Alice on the door. Alice knew about it but I still wanted to give her a goodbye, she deserved it. I then sped away up to Alaska.

I got to Denali at five in the norning, they welcomed me with open arms, Kate, Tanya, Irina, and Garrett.

* * *

**A/N: This was a sad chapter, but I got an idea and I had to go through with it or this would be way too fluffy. I di like writeing this chapter though. It was fun to make Bella torture him for some reason. Revenge is fun to write! Yes, two Kates and Edward is a big jerk! He'll get over it soon, I hope. Chapter eight is where we start to some of Edward's POV. The letter is sad, Alice's is nice but Edward is kinda' heart breaking from what I picture in my mind, it might change when it's brought to life. Well, that's the end of my story rant. People, please review, everyone like reviews so do I. I will also take requests on a way the story night go, switch up the plot a little. Please review!**


	8. Edward

**A/N: OK people. If I don't get any reviews this chapter I'm going to start setting a minimum number of review I want until I go on to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 8

EPOV

I woke up at seven, later then normal for me. I ate a pop tart guickly and then grabbed my backpack. I opened the door and found two notes. One for Alice and one for me.

"Alice! There's a note for you!" I yelled, she came runnning over and grabbed it out of my hand quickly. She opened it and started crying. I opened mine.

_Dear Edward,_

_I'm sorry I have to leave though. I canot tell you where or why. You already know why because Jasper told you. I might be back soon, it all depends on how I feel._

_Your truely broken,_

_Bella_

It read in scrolling script that reminded me of the letters we'd read in history last year from the early 1900s or late 1890s. I stimbled back until I found a wall and slid slowly down until I abruptly hit the floor. I pinched myself to see if this was all happening, it was.

"Look what you did you jerk!" Alice half screamed at me and ran out side. Jasper appeared out of no where and pulled her into a hug, glareing directly at mw while she weeped into his chest. He lifted her up and took her away just as Carlisle came down.

"Whats all the comotion?" He asked looking at me.

"Nothing." I said and got up, walking out to my car with my head hung low. I drove to school with nothing. I looked hopefully at the spot next to mine eeing if she was just jokeing, nope. A few tears rolled down my cheeks but I wiped them away just as Kate appeared.

"I see you got rid of her! Oh joy!" She said all too happily.

"Kate, I think it's best if we...go our seperate ways." I said.

"What! You-you-you overly self centered pig headed jerk!" She screamed running away to her clones. My spirit lifted a little but I didn't know if Bella would forgive me when she came back. If she came back. I went to first period sitting next to an empty desk. I went through all of my classes sitting next to an empty desk. Lunch came, I sat with Mike and Erik quietly. Kate spent the day glareing at me. I didn't pay attention, even though her angry eyes were boreing straing through my back. Today wasn't my day.

The end finally rolled around and I went strainght home knowing I wasn't welcome with the Cullen's anymore. Jasper had taked Alice to school with him. I spent the entire day composeing sad songs. I made dinner and went to bed early leaveing Alice a note that there was food in the fridge she could heat up. That night I had a strange dream, Kate was in bed with me and then she morphen into Bella. She rocked against me cool and hard and then I saw our fingers. Oh my gosh we were married! It was just getting overly creepy when I woke up. I was sitting bolt upright in bed. I turned on a lamp and clamed my breathing. I picked up my book and read a few chapters then took out my phone. I punched in her speed dial. It rung but she didn't pick up. Darn caller ID!

"Hello! This is Isabella Cullen, sorry I couldn't reach the phone in time, please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." the voice mail message said.

"Hey Bella, it'sEdward, I'm sorry I hurt you. I broke up with Kate if it means anything. Please come back, Alice misses you... I miss you. Bye." I said solemnly and hung up. I checked my clock, one in the morning. I layed down and re visited my freakish dream this time not wakeing up when it got creepy.

I woke up to my alarm at six thirty. I got dressed and did my daily morning things then headed out for school. Alice had stayed the night at the Cullen's, Carlisle knew she was upset with me. I had another silent day with an angry Kate. This went on until Tuesday the next week. Then my silence was through. Something was better this morning, I could feel the atmosphere had changed. Alice was talking to me again. Everything was getting better. The wound ripped open was healing. I got into my car and drove to school with the music on. I took the long way 'cause I got up early and had time. I saw the Cullen's as I pulled into school, they waved happily at me. Had I dreamed this entire thing up? Something was going on and I didn't know what. Then I saw it. Something that made me smile so big my cheeks hurt, something that I knew had made the wound not only heal just a bit, but fully heal, no scar, nothing. Just new skin.

* * *

**A/N: I bet you can guess what it is! I had to make things happy again, it was getting to be too much for poor Edward, and haveing Alice sad is heartbreaking. Really. Well, remember the author note above if you want thenext chapter to come quickly. I'm giveing you two to three day people. Well, review!**


	9. Love

**A/N: Thank you to the reviewers! So I've decided to not care about if people review or not for the next few days because I'm going on a trip soon and won't be able to update. I still hope you review but I'm not going to spazz out if you don't. Well enjoy chapter nine!**

**Discalimer: I don't own Twilight. Who woulda thunk it?**

* * *

Chapter 9

EPOV

"Oh my god." I whispered breathlessly. I saw the red Mini Couper and the cascadeing chocolate hair I'd come to know so well along with the tip of Alice's back hair. If you didn't know she is short. Four foot nine. I pulled into the spot next to her as I always did. I about collapsed into tears when I saw the side of her perfect pale face confirming it was her. I got out and slowly walked over prepareing myself for the confrontation with Bella.

"Hey Bella!" I greeted her. Then she did something totally unexpected.

"Edward!" She cried and threw herself into my arms.

"Nice to see you too." I chuckled strokeing her hair. I heard Kate's shrill shreiked 'Ugh!' and the loud mumbling of her friends. It made me smile.

"Well, lets go reacquaint with everyone." Alice said as Bella pulled away. I walked with Bella clinging to my side. I had my arm wrapped around my waist as Kate came out of the bathroom. She shreiked again and ran back in. I rolled my eyes and then we were infront of everyone. Alice took her natural spot next to Jasper.

"Well, looks like we all hooked up." Emmett laughed. No one really said anything. We were all too wrapped up in eachother to do anything. The warning bell snapped us out of it. Bella and I rushed to our class. Kate was there. She shreiked again and everyone covered their ears. Then Kate pull me away from Bella.

"Listen here Edward Masen, you have not seen the last of me. One day Bella will be gone and I'll be the one picking you back up!" Kate said and punched me in a bad spot. I fell to the grass in pain and Bella rushed out. I growl ripped through Bella that made me think something was being ripped apart. I heard Kate scream in fear and then Bella was at my side. She pulled me up and supported my wait dragging my into the classroom.

", Kate hit Edward in a wrong spot. May I take him to the office?" She asked. name brought memories of the first time I saw Bella.

"Of course Miss Cullen. Thank you for informing me." The teacher said and I felt myself being dragged away. Just before a door slammed I heard Kate get called to the desk. I could picture her face, it made me smile a little. I was expecting the musty smell of the office to hit me but I didn't. I heard a door slam and smelled leather uppholstery. Then another door slammed and I felt something cold. I oppened my eyes and looked to see where the cold was comeing from. To my surprise a big blue plastic cold pack was sitting on top of my jeans in the spot Kate hit me.

"Duck!" Bella said and I held the ice pack in place and moved out of view. So did she.

"Why?" I asked.

"Kate." was all Bella said. I stayed silent.

"Okay, you can get up." Bella said slideing back into the seat.

"Thanks." I said.

"How could Kate hurt you? I mean I know it's sensitive for guys down there but, I mean, it's Kate." She said.

"Being a cheerleader really builds leg mucles." I replyed. Bella nodded.

"I'm takeing you to the doctor after school. I don't care if it's embarrasing, you were really out of it." Bella said.

"Fine." I said. I didn't want to argue. Bella looked at me in surprise then just rolled her eyes. We had a secret way of comunication since she could read minds. I'd think something and she'd use various phyical signs to answer. We'd developed it one day at her house.

"You ready to go?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," I said, she opened the door and had one foot out then I said, "Wait! Bella, do you want to go out with me?" I guess you could say we were already together so it's best to make it official, I guess.

She looked at me in shock, "Uh, um... I don't know what to say! Uh...yes!" She said like I was proposeing to her.

"Great!" I said and hugged her over the cupholders. We got out and walked back to class. I was wrong to get out when I did, it still hurt. I limped into class and took my seat, the day went by quickly. Before I knew it it was lunch. I wasn't in exile anymore so I sat with the Cullens and Alice. We talk and laughed, as usual Alice and I were the only ones eating.

"Hey Emmett, I dare you to eat something." Jasper said. Rose shot him the stink eye but he ignored it.

"Sure!" Emmett agreed happily and took a large bite of pizza. Rose groaned and Bella put her head in her hands. I rubbed her back.

"Thanks Emmett. I can't wait to hear you vomit that tonight!" Rose and Bella said together sarcastically.

"Hey Alice, why don't you stay the night with the Cullens." I suggested. The perfect way to surprise Bella.

"Sure...just warn me when Emmett upchucks, it doesn't even look apatizeing before partial digestion." She said.

"Okay, we'll get everything ready before you come." Rose said. The bell signaling lunch was over rang. We went to our next class. Again it went by quickly. We had an assembly the last period because it was almost the end of the schooll year, it was June first. Most of the assembly was breifing us on the porcass of buying graduation things next year and assigning our new teachers. This was way different then Chicago. The assemble ended and we all went to our cars.

"Are you comeing over?" Bella asked.

"Nope." I said makeing sure not to think of the plan.

"Aw, why not?"

"Because I have things I need to do." Was my simple reply.

"OK, well, see you tomorrow." Bella said and kissed me lightly. I head Kate scream. Funny how she was always aroud when Bella shiwed me affection. Oh well! I got in my car and drove home. I got in and pulled a bag from my closet. I filled it with overnight stuff and closed it up, putting it back in my closet. Alice burst in when I was just sitting down on my bed.

"Great, I need to talk to you. I'm comeing over to the Cullen's house with you. I'm gonna need you to think of me at home when we go just in case she's listening in on you." I said. She nodded and walked away, I guess she didn't need to tell me anything. I ran to my bathroom and dug through my cluttered drawers and found the tiny green box. It contained a locket I had always intended to give to a special girl. That girl was Bella. I put it in the outer pocket of my overnight bag and Alice called me down. We walked outside and to her BMW. I out our bags in the back and she started the car. Just as I got in it started pouring down rain. She drove to the Cullen's house. I grabbed the umbrella she kept n the back and got her bag and mine then I hurried over to her side and she huddled next to me under the umbrella with her bag. She knocked on the door and Rose hurried her in. I was hideing on the side of the house. "I could have sworn I saw Edward out with you." I heard Rose say before she closed the door. I tip toed over and rang the door bell. This time Emmett answered.

"Hey Rose! You did see Edward!" He called. Bella came running down the stairs and the mention of my name and knocked me backwards with the force of her hug. I lifted her up carrying her inside so I didn't get even wetter and put her down. She backed up and I took off my coat and hung it up on the rack.

"Unpredictable weather, eh?" Emmett said.

"No kidding." I replyed and pulled Bella into a hug again. I bent dow a little and got into my bag and pulled out the box. I heard a few gasps and smiled.

"Bella, will you marry me?" I asked in a jokeing tone down on a knee. I opened the box revealing the locket and there were sighs of releafe.

"Oh Edward! It's beautiful!" She exlaimer and picked it up. I got up and moved her hair out of the way, "Let me help you put it on." I said and took the ends. I clasped it together and it fell just right on her. She huggged me tightly and kissed me feircly. She pulled back.

"Woah." I said and shook my head a little to get my thoughts back in order. She giggled and Emmett made a gagging sound. I laughed and Bella glared at him. He shut up then. Bella pulled me to the table exactly where Alice and Jasper had been 'sucking faces' as Emmett called it and Bella shut the door. This made me get a knot in my stomach. I came over to see everyone, not be bad. When Bella kissed me the knot dissolved. She didn't make any suggestive movements, we just kissed. She locked her arms around me nack and I locked mine around her waist. Our lips moved in perfect harmony. OK, I was wrong, Bella wasn't only affectionate when Kate was around. Then my cel phone bagan to buzz in my pocket. I pulled away and took it out, Kate was calling me. I answered, "Kate! Can't you get the message? I-don't-want-to-date-you." I said very slowly enunciateing each sillable of each word then hung up before she could reply. I went back to kissing Bella. Then I head Emmett call my name. Bella sighed and layed back on the table.

"What?" I snapped unintentionaly and burst through the door.

"Visitor." Was all he said. I went to the door and it was Kate. I groaned and stepped out closeing the door beind me.

"What the hack do you want with me woman!? I told you we were throu-" She cut me off.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh! How do ya like my cliffy? YOu don't know what she does/says! It's evil. This is a longer chapter then I normaly write, but it's not a normal chapter if you look at everything going on now is it? How do you like Edward little locket stunt and the bad break up? Kate is the evil villan, but don't worry, she'll be deported to a deset island soon enough. Well, not necesarily a desert island, but she won't be in Forks or any where near him and Bella. Did you think Bella was useing him to tick off Kate? Well, review and ell me what ya think. I'm open to any review as long as it's not like hate mail, I do construstive critisisim and praise only please. Well, I have a vote now, whos POV do you want the next chapter in? I mean it can be anyone except a teacher. Have a good day!**


	10. Hateful people and a meeting

**A/N: The suspence has ended!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 10

BPOV

I got up from my position on my back and slid off the table. I walked over to the window and saw Edward enraged yelling at Kate. Then she kissed him. I stomed over to the door, a low growl rumbeling in my chest, he was struggeling trying to push her away and when he saw me it got harder and more frantic. I winked at him to reassure him I knew she made the move. I threw the door open, it slammed the wall and there was a large bang and everyone rushed to the wide open door. Kate just kept being a pig. The growl ripped through my throat. I pulled Kate off of Edward and threw her out in the rain. She landed on her butt and let out a huge shreik.

"What the! Bella you little-" I didn't let her continue on.

"You better leave creep. His dad's a cop and we can call for sexual harassment." I said in a dark tone. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist holding me back. She got up and ran to her car then sped away into the rainy night. Emmett burst out to booming laughter once we were inside with the door closed.

"Did you see the look on her face?!" He gasped inbetween his laughter. No one said anything. I kissed Edward once again claimeing him as mine.

"Bella, Rose, wanna go shopping after school tomorrow? I Googled to see where the nearest mall was, it's in Seattle." Alice said.

"Isn't that a three hour drive?" Edward asked.

"Not with Bella's driveing." Rose laughed.

"Look who talking miss one hundred miles per hour." I laughed. We were all fast drivers. Never once had any one of us gotten in trouble. Edward and Alice had puzzled looks on our face 'cause we'd driven at normal speed with them.

"Lets leave it at we drive at abnormaly fast speeds normally." I said. They shrugged and the subject changed.

"So yes or no?" Alice asked.

"Do you even need to ask? I thought you knew us better?" Rose said with her and on her heart and a very surprised look on her face. We collapsed laughing and the boys just stared and rolled their eyes.

"Shut up!" We all said and lightly slapped the boys shoulders at the same time which brought more laughing and eye rolling. We eventually calmed down.

"Bella, I thought you would have grown out of the giggely teen girl stuff about ninety two years ago." Emmett said.

"Well, Em, think about it, I'm stuck with the look of a seventeen year old and the hormones of a seventeen year old forever. I'm going to act like a seventeen year old forever, or at least with my friends." I said.

"I thought the hormone left when you changed." Emmett said.

"How am I still a girl smart one?" I said. That made us all laugh again. I even got Edward and Jasper to laugh a little. Alice was laughing really hard and snorted which made us all laugh harder. Even Emmett laughed at that. We all calmed down. I skipped over to Alice and took her iPod and plugged it in our iPod speakers. I turned it up when Pressure by Paramore came on. Alice, Rose, and I started yelling/singing the lyrics and not really danceing with the boys but more like wiggeling.

"I can't wait for the new album to come out!" I shouted excitedly to Alice. I turned it down a little before the next song and we kept danceing. I heard Charlie's mind before he was pulling in. I ran over and unplugged the iPod and sat on the sofa. Everyone got the message and we started talking an laughing.

"Hey kids!" He called.

"Hey dad!" We called back. He entered out view.

"Alice," She got up and hugged him, "Edward?" He said surprised.

"Hello . I'd like to appologize for everything I caused. I worked it out with Bella." He said. It made me smile. Charlie was very welcomeing and forgiveing as always. He pulled Edward into a friendly man hug. Jasper coughed and Emmett made a really bad gaging noise.

"Alice, you may want to look away and cover your ears." I said and Rose came out with a bucket. The pizza was gone then.

"Well, that was just a disturbing as it was that last time you did that." I said and shuddred. Edward had moved to teh sofa and pulled me into his lap. I layed my head back on his shoulder. Alice turned her head back just in time to see the bucket with the pizza, She turned green and started takeing deep breaths, I saw her stomach heaveing.

"Great! More vomit!" I said and Rose ran back with the bucket just in time. Jasper rubbed Alice's back while I went to go get her a glass of water and some crackers we kept just in case this happened. You never knew when we'd get a human over. I handed it to her. She awished some water in her mouth and spit it into the bucket, Rose then took it away, ate a couple of crackers and drank the rest of the water.

"You OK ali?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah." She said. I rubbed my temples and layed my head back on Edward. Sometimes being around humans was a bit much if the last one you'd really been around was thirty years ago. Julia, the woman who was basically our mother, had passed on thirty years ago from heart failure. She died in her sleep, we didn't talk to Charlie too much for a while after that, if we did it was either a simple answer to something he said or we were yell at him about not changeing mom and just letter her die. She had been so young and vibrant, only thirty five. Memories of her came flooding back on a wave. It hit me and I had to excuse myself.

"I'll be right back." I said running from Edward's lap and up to my room so I could cry. She had been so nice to me, she understood everything about me and she was like my best friend along with being like a mother. Someone knocked on my door, seiceing my internal babble.

"Bella, can I come in?" Edward familiar voice seeped through my door.

I composed myself as best I could, "Yeah.", I said weakly, my voice cracking on the end. The door opened slowly and his head peeked through then he came in all the way. He closed the door again and walked over to me. He lifted me up and walked over to the sofa. He sat down and put me on his lap.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked and brushed away a strand of hair from my face.

"Nothing, just old memories." I said.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Sure, it's about Julia, Charlie's late wife. He didn't change her bacause he loved her too much. She was like my best friend and mother wrapped in one. She understood everything about me even though we were polar oposites, she was human and I'm a vampire. A crule cold killer. She died fifteen years after Charile married her, she was twenty when they married, and she died of heart failure at thirty five. I was pretty depressed after that, I didn't really talk to Charlie or anyone, I tried everything I could think of to kill myself, I know the way to now but I didn't think of it then, but couldn't, I was like a robot, did as I was told and programed to do and nothing else. I would scream at Charlie for hours at a time in rage at not saveing her, it took about a year. Which was pretty quick if you think about how close we were." I said.

"Oh, Bella I'm so sorry." He said and hugged me close as my tearless sobs took over.

"Okay," I said after a while, "I think we can go back down. I need to asure everyone it's alright." I slid off of Edward's lap and he got up wrapping his arm around my waist. As we were walking down I heard everyone talking about Kate. then I heard Charlie's voice chime in, "She really did that?"

"Yep, Bella looked like she was going to kill her." Emmett said.

"Hmm, I'll talk to her parents and get them to transfer. Best way is to make up a disease that sounds deadly, tell them everyones leaveing town." he said and laughed.

"What about diseases?" I asked at the base of the steps.

"Oh, Kalonacitus Lapitus is spreading around town. We need to evacuate as soon as Charlie tells Kate's parents to move to another state." Alice laughed.

"Nice." I said and moved to the sofa with Edward.

"So Kate's leaveing?" Edward said.

"As soon as I call." Charlie said and pulled out his phone. He diealed the number and it was only about two rings until the Hugh's picked up.

"Hello, this is Charlie Cullen. I need to tell you that there has been an outbreak of Kalonacitus Lapitus, it's a deadly disease and you need to leave town immediatly. Put your house up as soon as you can, don't send your daughter to school, and move away as quickly as possible. Thank you and have a nice evening!" He said the last part very cheerfully which made us all laugh. He didn't even give her time to reply. He hung up and dialed another number.

"Hey Renee, would you like to come over?" He asked. I heard her yes on the other end and they hung up.

"Does she know?" I asked.

"Yes. She's obscenely like Julia." He said.

"If the same thing happens to her then you better change her. If not I'll leave." I threatened.

"I know the concequince if I get married again adn let her die. I'm not going to let that happen again." He said and got up walking away. I don't know if it was what I said or just because. I read his mind, it wasn't me or what I said. He was getting this prepared.

"Oh, dad! Edward and Alice are staying the night." I said running after him.

"OK." He said and I walked back to Edward. I sat on his lap. Emmett put his iPod on and we all danced until there was a knock at the door. Emmett unhooked his iPod quickly and we all sat in the liveing room chatting and laughing like good little children.

"Renee!" I heard Charlie greet her.

"Charlie! Oh are these the children?" She asked.

"Yes this is-" She cut him off.

"Let me guess. OK, you're Rosalie, you're Emmett of course and you must be Bella." She said. She got all of us right but when she saw Edward, Jasper, and Alice she looked at Charlie puzzled.

"This is Jasper, Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie's cousin. This is Jasper's girlfriend Alice and Bella's boyfriend and Alice's brother and Edward." He said.

"Oh." She said. I looked at her for the first time. She did look like Julia. And she was just a young, exuberant, and greeted us the same was as Julia did. It was too much. I ran upstairs and into my room. I heard Edward excuse himself and call my name. I heard his footsteps pounding up the stairs. I was running at human speed so he easily caught up. I didn't pay attention, I just ran to my room. Edward made it through just before my door slammed shut.

"Bella, is she like Julia?" He asked.

"Yes, too much like Julia." I said with sobs shakeing me.

"Bella, you're going to have to get used to it. I'm sorry but you should keep an open mind and not run everytime you see her, she might understand you like Julia too." He said and pulled me up into his arms.

"No one will ever understand me like Julia!" I said trying not to scream.

He pulled back so he could look at me, "Not even me?"

I sighed, "Edward, don't play that card on me. It different with us. I'm talking about teenage girl issues, not love." He didn't sat anything, he just pulled me back into a hug. We stayed like that for a while then he pulled me down stairs so I could face Renee.

"Bella, what happened?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing. I needed a second." I whispered and went back to the couch with Edward. Renee was talking with everyone.

"And that why you never say that." She said. Everyone laughed and I sat down.

"Oh Bella! There you are!" She said happily. Yep, she was like Julia.

"Hi." I said plainly.

"What happened?" Rose whispered to me.

"She reminded me of Julia, it's still a sore subject." I whispered back.

"What are you girls talking about?" Renee asked.

"Nothing." Rose said cooly

"Oh really?"

"Yes." I said. She was snoopy, hadn't Charlie talked to her about Julia and I was still weak from it? Edward pulled me onto his lap and wrapped both his arms around my waist, locking his finger together. Apparently he could feel me getting tense. He mouthed something to Emmett and Jasper and waved them off. They whispered something to Renee and she walked away with them outside. I kept them tuned out just incase.

"Edward, what did you just do?" I asked him.

"Helpped you." He smirked.

"Oh god." I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

"Don't worry, nothing bad'll happen." He whispered and kissed the base of my neck. It took all my power not to giggle and pounce on him. Alice started huming.

"So...." She said.

"Hum?" I said, her voice pulled my out of Edward's distraction.

"iPod?" Edward asked and then everyone came back.

"Bella dear, I had no clue." Renee said appologetically.

"It's fine?" I said looking from Jasper to Emmett to Edward and back to Japer curiously.

"They told her about Julia." Edward whispered.

"Oh, Renee, it's fine. I never ment for them to tell you if Charlie hadn't." I said.

"No, no, dear. Charlie talked a little bit about a Julia, but the boys went into detail so I could be careful. I know what it feels like to loose someone you love. My step father died last month and my step mother died in March. my step parents and I were very close. My parents divorced before I was born so I saw it as I had two sets of real parents I could confide in. There were secrets they knew that they took to the grave with them." She said. I saw her tearing up. I untangled from Edward and walked over to her, giveing her a hug.

"There, there. it's alright." I said. She looked up.

"You're not mad?"

"No! You didn't know. I'd be mad if you were doing it on purpose." I said and walked back over to Edward.

"Thanks." She was insecure. She must have had a hard life or something.

* * *

**A/N: It was insanely fun to write the Kate parts. Especially the confrontation. This is the longest chapter so far so if I don't get the next one out tomorrow no complaining! Edward and Bella's relationship a passing with flying colors and I've had a change of heart. The vamps bodies don't change in this but there will be a surprise in a sequal. This is Bella and Edward junior through senior life at least. After that there will be a sequal with a few shockers. I'm debateing who I want it to happen to though. Hope you are enjoying the story so far! Please review!**


	11. Wonderful

**A/N: My trip is drawing closer. I'm leaveing Sunday. I won't be back until August 5th which means there should be a _lot _of updates. Although I can't promise it 'cause I'm going with my cousin who is five, although this trip is going to give insperation for the summer vacation closeing in in the story. They had the senior assembly for next year prep, that means I'm gaveing about three chapters with school left in them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 11

RPOV (Renee)

Bella was a sweet child. Cold little vampire though. I always thought they were warmer, but that was from reading Dracula that I got the idea.

Edward pulled Bella back after the hug and whispered something to her. She smiled and kissed him. Ah how I longed for the days of being a teenage. She perked up out of the kiss and whispered something back to him. He nodded and kissed her forehead and ran off. Charlie came out soon with her. Bella scampperd back over to Edward and Charlie walked over to me.

"Hello my beautiful." He said and lifted me up. He sat down and put me on his lap.

I giggled, "Hello Charlie." I said and kissed him. I heard gagging sounds but ignored them.

"Um...children here! Eew!" I heard Bella say. Thats when I realized I was on my back with Charlie hovering just inches abouve me. I pushed him up and grabbed his tie, pulling him up the stairs and into a spare bedroom. I ripped open his clothes and....

* * *

BPOV

Edward pulled me back onto his lap.

"I love you more than life." He whispered. I kissed him and then heard Renee wishing she could have a romance like ours.

"Edward, I need to go get Charlie. Renee wants a kiss." I whispered. He nodded OK and kissed my forehead. I ran off to Charlie.

"Dad! I overheard Renee wishing she had a romance like Edward's and mine. Go make her feel special!" I said. I walked back out with Charlie and then ran over to Edward who let me back in his lap welcomingly. Renee kissed Charlie and then it bloomed into something I really didn't want to see. Emmett started to make gagging sounds but they ignored it. Charlie's hand started snakeing up Renee's shirt and then I spoke up.

"Um...children here! Eew!" I said. Renee pushed Charlie up and dragged him upstairs. A door slammed and then I was really glad I wasn't listening in to anyone. We sat in awkward silence and Emmett whispred something to Rose. She nodded and he stood up holding her.

"Well. see ya!" He said pleasently and ran upstairs. A door slammed and then Jasper got up with Alice.

"Later." They said. They went upstairs and another door slammed and I wanted to vomit.

"Well, everyone's doin' it." Edward said.

"Is you window unlocked?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said.

"OK." I said. I got up and pulled him up too, I took him through the kitchen and out the back door. I lead him across the small patch of trees that were between our houses and then I finally saw his house. I threw him on my back (It's dfficult to do when the persons taller than you but possible!) and ran full speed to him house. I jumpped up to the roof over the covered patio and searched the windows until I found the one to his room. I opened it and he slid off my back. We both crawled in.

"Now we're doin' it too." He said in a smoothe honey like voice. I closed the window and put the blinds down in all of them then locked his door. I tore off his clothes pushed him down on the bed. Him being nervous fumbled trying to get mine off. I helpped him a little and then out world exploded in passion.

Edward had fallen asleep when we finished. I'd ran over quickly and gotten some clothes a few minutes after and slid him in his pajamas. His dad had checked on him and I'd hid in a very dark corner. I slipped out at midnight and left Edward a note so when he woke up he would know I didn't dissapear. I ran quickly over to my house and slid in through my window. Rose and Em were still in the midst of their talking so I tuned out everything. The rest of the night went by quickly. Soon it was early morning and the riseing sun buried behind the clouds made the sky purple. I got off the sofa and walked over to the closet. I got out a low cut t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans and my uggs. I grabbed my bag and shoved everything in it. I wet down stairs and to my car, not stopping for anything or anyone. Last night was pleasent but it made me realise how badly I wanted children. Maybe Charlie could find a way to help me because I still did have female parts, they were just frozen. So if he could get something out then maybe we could find a serrogent. I drove to school with every possible thing I could do to get them. No one was there yet so I went to the picnic tables and sat there pondering about it more and more. I didn't notice when Em and Rose came, or Jasper and Alice came. I didn't really notice anything until Edward took my hand. I jumped and me got up on the table next to me.

"Hey!" He said and kissed me.

"Hey." I said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About what?" He asked. He was also snoopy. I hid my laugh.

"Nothing I want to tell you at school." I said. He looked confused then his eyes widened in understading. He didn't do anything, he probably had the wrong idea. It made me smile. I put me bag on my shoulder know the warning bell was going to ring soon. I slid off the table and kicked a rock out of Edward's way so he wouldn't step on it. Stepping on rocks wasn't fun. Just as he feet touched the ground the warning bell rang. We walked off to homeroom together. As usual I tuned about everything out. School was almost over, most of the stuff was exams and they had the same questions every year no matter which school you went to. All of our morning classes morphed together seemlessly and it was soon lunch.

"Bells, why were you so out of it this morning?" Emmett asked.

"One, I was thinking. Two, if you ever call me Bells again I'll rip your head off." I said.

"Woah, little sister with PMS." Emmett said.

"Oh will you shut up! I'm a vampire, I don't have any blood to have a period which means no PMS." I said. I heard Alice let out a strained cough. Jasper wasn't here because he had to go to work with Charlie for something or other. I looked over and it looked like Alice was chokeing. Emmett had no clue what to do and wasn't going to hit her on the back 'cause it would hurt, Rose was with Emmett and Edward didn't know the heimlick. I walked over and did to menuver and a partialy chewed, very spitty, chunk of apple flew out of Alice's mouth and right smack in the middle of Emmett's forehead. I fell to the ground laughing at Emmett's face.

"Karma!" I managed to choke out in between laughs. I eventually calmed down and got up into my chair.

"Thanks Bella." Alice said.

"No problem." I said. That had made me happier. Not Alice chokeing, that would never make me happy, but the apple landing on Emmett and him looking like he was going to scream like a five year old girl at a worm a boy held in her face. I giggled think about it. We exited the cafeteria and headed to biology. We talked about exams, blah, blah, blah. The est of school passed quickly and soon everyone had gather at our house. Renee looked like she had a rough night.

"Hard night?" Emmett said trying to hide his laughs unsuccesfully.

"No, rough morning." She said. Everyone burst out laughing think of what they did in the morning. She just looked confused and we cooled the laughing but a giggle escaped everyone now and then thinking about it. No one spoke for a while, we just thought. Alice ran off to our computer to do some crazy MySpaceing because she was obsesed with it. Rose motioned for me to come with her and we went upstairs.

"Let's give Jasper another surprise!" Rose said. I smiled and nodded.

"I'll go get Alice." I said and ran downstairs. Alice was just closeing out of MySpace.

"Alice! Come with me!" I said. She got up and I grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind me. Rose already had out best boxes out. We dug through them all findeing so many it was crazy. I found a strapless one with a black velvet bodice and a black chifon skirt, a floor length pink one with a flowing skirt with a strap, and a seafoam green long halter. Rose found a short sleeve dress in sky blue that hugged every curve and Alice found too many to describe. Alice picked Rose's dress and Rose and I ut on a couple of dresses just to surprese the boys. I picked the black one and Rose picked the seafoam halter. We slipped on the shoes that went with them and we walked dowstairs. Jasper had come home some time during the make-up process of Alice and was downstairs. The boys looked amazed once we entered. I sat next to Edward.

"What's all this about?" He whispered.

"Nothing. Come with me." I said and pulled him up. I took him into the kitchen.

"So you were wondering what was wrong. You know I'm from long ago, I'm 122 years old. And you hold my virginity. I'm happy about that but I can't have children. And I've always wanted children." I said. He coughed, chokeing on the water he was drinking. I lighly patted his back and he spit it out.

"Are you kidding me?" Heasked as if I was never serious.

"No." I said plainely. He sat on a chair next to our small table in the kitchen and pullled me onto his lap.

"Bella, you know I love you very much, right?"

"Right."

"I'm a seventeen year old boy. It's not the best thing to think about kids now. We'll find a way once senior year has passed next year. OK?"

"I wasn't talking about now, just someday." I said and got up off his lap.

"Alright." He said. I opened the kitchen door and there was a loud smack. Emmett was there,

"Emmett! What the heck are you doing!?" I asked getting angry.

"Nothing, just comeing to get water." HE said.

"Mm hmm, try again."

"Crackers. WAit! You tricked me!" He said. I rolled my eyes and pushed my way past him with Edward behind me. I sat on the sofa and Edward came soon after. He kissed me and the kiss grew deeper.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to get this out! Bussy week wit packing and such. This is the last chapter for a while, I leave tomorrow (July 19th) and won't be back until the fifth which means there proabaly won't be an update until August sixth.i hopw this was enought to fill, I tryed to to make it a cliff hanger. Well, review!**


	12. Love is beautiful

**A/N: I'm ba-a-ck! My vacation passed so quickly! It's deffinatly going to be part of the summer vacation chapter. It was truely amazeing where we stayed and some of the things we did. I may actually make this the chapter with the end of school just so I can get it out! Well, enjoy! Oh, and I almost forgot. I'm going to actually try to publish a book. I have a friend who's going to publish one too and she's makeing a website for both of ours. Were both going off pretty much the same idea. Well, when the site's up I'll tell ya'll!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

The kiss grew deeper and soon I felt as if I was being lifted and floating up. I faintly heard a door close and then I felt the velvet slipping down and the cool sheets of a bed on my bare back. Then there was movement inside me. The way he made me feel, like I was floating on air. It didn't hurt like it did when you were human, it wasn't hard when it was you that was hard. All it was was movement inside you, nothing more. Sometimes you felt a little prick but it was pleasureable, not painful.

Hours passed that evening and neither of us seemed to notice, or care for that matter. It was seven by the time we finished. Everything was still a shineing haze. This was true love, true love in it's best form. Edward and I kept kissing long after it was over. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Crap!" I hissed and rolled off of Edward. I helpped him up and we dressed quickly. Once everything was in order again and we looked normal I flung the door open. Charlie was there.

"You don't have to hide it, I know what you two were doing in here. We could hear it downstairs. I just came to see if you two were alright. It's been four hours." He said.

"Sorry, sir." Edward said.

"Don't be. I understand it perfectly. You two really love eachother. But tomorrows the last day and I don't think it's be fun being sore and tired all day Mr. Mason." Charlie said and then left. I fell back on the bed lightly and Edward came over. He lifted me into a sitting position and we began where we had down on the sofa. A kiss that deepened and then history repeated it's self and I was on air with a feeling of velvet slipping off of me and movement. It was a silent dance between two partners.

This time was shorter. Edward fell asleep, Alice had called Carlisle and told him they were staying the night so he wouldn't worry and it was an amazeing night.

Edward woke at six the next morning. I kissed him gently.

"Good morning sleepy head." I said.

"Bella?" He mumbled quietly.

"Yes Edward. It's me." I said and his eyes popped open.

"Good morning, Love." He said and and got out of bed. I got out too. I hadn't put clothes on during the night for some reason, I think it was because I thought he may wake up and it would happen again. I threw him the clothes Carlisle had brought over for him and got dressed myself. I brushed throught my hair makeing sure the part was perfect and then waited for Edward.

While I waited I wondered if this was what it would be like to be married. Then I heard the door to the bathroom creak open and then it slammed again. There was the sound of vomiting comeing from the inside. I got up and knocked on the door.

"Yes." Alice's voice drifted out weakly. I opened the door and she was throwing up. I hurried in and got a washcloth, I wetted it and began to dampen her face with the cool water.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I don't know, Bella. One moment I felt fine and then the next I felt sick." She said. I thought over it for a moment and then what likely happened hit me.

"Edward!" I called. He rushed in.

"Can you take care of Alice for a minute. I need to talk to Jasper." I said. He took the washcloth and I went to Jasper's room. I pounded on the door before I came in. He didn't have a shirt on but that didn't matter.

"Jasper you are an idiot!" I said and slapped his arm.

"Whar'd I do?!" He askedrubbing his arm.

"You know what you did! Just go look at poor little Alice in the bathroom!" I half yelled.

"What?" He said and then his eyes widened in understanding.

"You mean...." He said.

"Yep."

"Really?"

"Why would I lie?"

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" He repeated paceing his room. I picked out a shirt and threw it at him.

"At least get fully dressed." I said. He put the shirt on and walked out the door. I followed but whe he went downstairs I went to the bathroom. Edward was standeing there rinseing the washcloth.

"Who's she doing?" I asked.

"She's alright. She refuses to miss today so we have to let her go. She seemss fine now." Edward said.

"That's Alice, the little rock." I giggled and took the washcloth from Edward. I wrung it out and then threw it down the laundry shute. We walked downstairs. Alice was eating a small bowl of Cap N' Crunch. Jasper was sitting stone still next to walked to the kitchen to get some of his usual, Lucky Charms. I sat down across from Alice and Edward was back soon. He took one bite of his cereal before we called Alice's attention.

"Alice, there's something you need to know." Edward said.

"What?" Alice said looking frightened.

"You're pregnant." I said.

"You've got to be kidding." Alice sounded amused.

"Theu're one hundred percent serious, dear." Jasper said and wrapped his arms around Alice. She began to sob. It took her about ten minutes to calm down. Jasper, knowing he was going to do this today, even before he found out he knocked up Alice, got down on one knee.

"Mary Alice Mason, since I layed eyes on you I knew you were the one. I've loved you from the start and I'll love you until the end. Will you marry me?" He asked. Alice began to cry again.

"Yes!" She sobbed. Jasper slid the gigantic diamond onto her finger and we all cheered. The moment ended too quickly and soon we were all headed off to school. Edward and I did something out of the norm and rode together and everything this morning replayed in out heads.

"That'll happen to us someday, right?" I accidenaly said.

"Of couse it will, only it'll be much more romantic." Edward said and kissed my forehead. We were soon at school. Today we had exams. They all passed relatively quickly. The classes were shortened so after exams we had time to do everything else. They squeezed all of them in before lunch. Throughout the day people flocked to Alice to see her ring. At lunch our , table was swarmed. Thankfully every girl got a look before the final 'classes' of the day or it would have been a liveing, breatheing, hell.

The last few hours of the day were prety much do nothing. We all talked, that was about it. Emmett hit us with some of his stupidest jokes, Rose was quiet, Edward was himself, Alice couldn't stop stareing at her stomach and Jasper kept his hand over it, and I stood there.

School ended just as quickly as it started.

"Jasper," I over heard Alice," I wanna name her Makenna."

I didn't hear Jasper and I didn't want to either. Edward and I wrre in his car headed over to his house. We agreed that today I could meet his parents. HE pulled into the driveway and i got out.

"This place it lovely." I said looking around.

"Thank you." He said and took my hand. He opened his front door and ushered me in. There were a man and a woman on the sofa talking.

"Hey dad." Edward said then saw the woman.

"Mom!?" He asked in astonishment.

"Edward, honey!" She said and rushed up hugging him.

"Your mother got back from her buisness trip." Carlisle said.

"And who's this beauiful young woman?" Edward's mother asked.

"This is my girlfriend Bella." He said.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Mason, Mr. Mason." I sad and shook both of their hands.

"Oh, call me Esme dear." She said.

"Alright, Mrs.--- I mean Esme." I said. She immediatly got a wider smile.

"Well, I'm gonna show her around." HE said and took me away from them. He lead me straight to his room and kissed me hard and quick.

"And this is my room." He yelled so his parents could hear. He kept doing that throught out our kisses until he finaly got to the upstairs liveing room and said lets sit and talk, then we didn't have to have our kisses be rough and short. We kissed long and passionatly. He began to push the sleeves of my shirt down and pluck at the back of my bra to undo it. It slid off of my bare shoulders and hung on my bent elbows. I shook it off. Edward pushed my top that was now hanging on my hips up and over my head. He pushed me lighly onto his bed so as not to make too much noise and moved ontop of me. Even though he was still fully clothed this was magic. I unbuttoned his shirt and unbuckled his belt. He pants slid off easily. He undid the button of the mini skirt I was wearing and slid it off of me and went back on top of me. His hands slid under my naked breasts and toyed with them while part of him moved within me. And as we did our silet dance and he pushed up on me our worlds exploded into one filled with love and passion.

We only got about a half an hour before his parents decided they would go up soon. We dressed quickly andwent downstairs.

"We're going over to Bella's house to see Alice and everyone." He said and we walked out the door. I ran over to my house with Edward on my back and leaped onto the roof of out wrap around patio and into my room. We repeated the things we did in his room starting with the long passionate kiss on the sofa in my room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little too graphic. Just say the word and the next time it happens I'll tone it down. I got this info out of a book (I'm still a virgin). I don't know if my exam stuff is correct so bare with me. School starts back up August 17th so updates will be less. 7th grade here I come! Anyway, review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Blooming love

**Hola People of Earth!!!! Long time no write! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight  
**

* * *

I rolled out of Edward's arms and for him pulled on a sundress. I walked down the stairs and saw Alice asleep on the couch and Jasper on the easy chair, eyes closed and looking comfortable.

"Looks like the couches are all taken." I whispered. Jasper laughed.

"How's everything?" He asked.

"Good, good. How's Alice been doing?" I asked and sat on the arm of the chair.

"She's taking it all in stride." He sighed and she stirred. He want stone still as ashe rolled over and hugged a pillow.

"Has she been moody?" I asked after she was till again.

"Yes. I've gotten a lot of heat from her." He said with a weary smile.

"Jasper?" Alice mumbled sleepily as she rolled over and tried to get into a sitting position. He rushed over.

"Yes dear." He said and helped her. I left then and walked out the back door into the calm night air. It had just finished raining tso the air smiled of damp soil. It hit my then that we were done for school until September. I heard the door close again.

"Bella?" It was Charlie. I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I felt the need to inform you that I got tickets for everyone, includeing Alice and Edward, to go to Mexico for a while in July." He said.

"That's great! I'll tell everyone in the morning." I said and he walked away. I was alone again. I walked inside and went to the coat closet and pulled out a foldable chair and sat there, takeing in the calm of the outdoors. Then the backdoor opened and closed again and an arm was draped lazily around my shoulders. I looked up and saw Edward there staring out into the forest.

"It's a beautiful night." He said.

"It is." I agreed and stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed back and then pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I love you." He said and caressed my cheek. I smiled and layed my head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you, too" I smiled. We just stood there with each other in the damp and dark, yet slightly perfect world and took it all in. The clouds became a purple color and the horizon became barely visible alerting us it was dawn.

"You need to get some sleep, Edward." I said pulling away and looking at him.

"We don't have school until September may, I remind you, I don't need sleep until mid-August." he said looking down at me with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah right. Just go get ready, I'll be back in a minute." I said and gently pushed him to the door.

"I'll be counting each moment." He said in a mock breathy voice. I laughed and he left. I stayed out a little longer thankful for the moment of peace. I folded up the chair and took it in then headed back up. I walked into the guest room and peeked in the door. He was fast asleep on top of the mattress, fully clothed. I smiled and walked in silently. I kissed his cheek softly and walked to my room. I sat on the bed and pulled out my diary. I noticed that I hadn't posted an entry in a while, since I'd met Edward.

_Dear Diary,_

_Long time no post! Sorry, I've been in ecstasy for the past few months. One word: Edward. This doesn't sound like me, normaly I'm depressed and doom is coming but Edward has changed all that. God has sent Edward and Alice to me and Jasper for a reason. I don't know why, we're soulless monsters but still, he must hve some soft spot in his heart for us, and I'm thankful. The only problem was that I'm worried that Edward might find Tanya again and go back to her, Oh, Tanya is the evil little devil sent from heck to torture me. But we got rid of her! She stole Edward from me and sent me to Denali from pure heartbreak. Edward felt bad and left a message on my phone one night and sent me running, literally, back. And now he's like a part of the family and he means so much to me! I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have him. All I can say now!_

_-Bella_

I closed the book and set it on the side table and got up tp get into better clothes. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a scoop-neck shirt and walked back out, It was almost day. Alice was up downstairs but she was the only human that was. Edward was fast asleep, his dreams replaying the night we'd had. Renee was asleep deamlessly with Charile. Rose came into my room and stopped dead in front of me.

"What?" I said.

"We've got trouble, she's coming back." Rose said seriously.

* * *

**Hey! All you subscribers can now enjoy another chapter, and all you who just read it here's a new chapter!!!! Sorry this took so long to get out! School crept up on me and then I forgot I had this here, then I had family over, and then I remembered I had this, more family came, I had a TV schedule with Glee, Vampire Diaries, and Ghost Adventures and then I had a ton of choir stuff and I finally got to work on it this week and go figure I'm going on a cruise on Friday (December 11) and I've been working on the content of my book, and it's changed from vampires to psychics! OOOOH!!! All right, I've been outta sync for a while so review and tell me if I'm still all right please!!!!!!! And get this, it rained in Arizona today (December 7)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, to repeat, Review please!!!!  
**


	14. Coming back

**I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any of the characters, or Forks.**

* * *

"Who? Kate?" I asked, concerned.

"Yes. She's coming soon, too." Rose replied.

"How soon is soon?"

"I don't know. I just know that it wasn't raining, so it was soon."

"Crap." I muttered and walked back up the stairs quickly. I opened the door to the spare bedroom quietly and looked at Edward. Could I afford to lose him again? No, obviously not, which meant that as soon as Rosalie knew the day that Kate would get here Edward and I were going to have to leave mysteriously. I sat on the bed as gently as I could, so as not to disturb his from his much needed sleep. Looking at his peaceful face and seeing his dreams and feeling how much love I had for him in my heart, I knew why Charlie hadn't wanted to change Julia. I still didn't understand about when when she was dying, though. Edward stirred a little and I moved over to him. His eyes opened slowly.

"Bella," he mumbled tiredly. I smiled and ran a hand through his messy hair. He smiled back and sat up, pulling me into him and kissing me.

"Good morning," I said when we pulled away, "I was think about what you said earlier about how you didn't have to sleep until August, you just graduated high school. You're free, well, unless you're going to college."

He smiled at the realization of the fact, "Thank God. I'm taking at least a year off for just us." he said, giving me a quick kiss.

"Aww, you don't have to do that. You need to think of yourself," I said, stroking his cheek.

"I know, I was going to take a year off either way. I just have you as my excuse now."

"Um . . . thank you, I think?"

"It was meant in a good way, I swear," he said. I got off his lap and got up, he followed. He got dressed and I left the room, going down the stairs. Alice was eating crackers and staring blankly at the TV. I sat next to her.

"Hey, what 'cha thinkin' about?" I asked.

"What I'm going to do about having a kid. I mean, I just graduated high school. What am I going to do about college? About a job? I'm still a kid myself." she sighed and put her head in her hands.

"There's a lot of things to do, Alice. There's adoption, th-" she cut me off.

"I've been thinking about that alot lately. I think I'm going to do that. Now that I know I can have a kid with Jasper I'd rather marry him and have a baby the right way."

"You didn't let me finish, very few women live through a pregnancy produced by a vampire, it was made that way for a reason. The only way we'd possibly be able to have you live if you go through with the pregnancy is to change you as soon a you give birth, and the pregnancy will be very painful. Broken bones, bruises, et cetra. The only way to keep you human would be to abort the pregnancy, and I know that that's hard to concider, but you aren't going to want to endure the pain, either the pain of turning into a vampire or the pregnancy."

"I don't want an abortion, though."

"I know, just think about all your options. Charlie is here to help with anything you need help with."

"Yeah. Can have have some time to think?"

"Of course, go ahead." I said, getting up and walking out to the kitchen. Edward was there eating breakfast. I sat down next to him and kissed his cheek. He smiled and squeezed my shoulders. It seemed so peaceful, the way things were right now.

"Oh! I forgot to mention earlier, Charlie got all of us tickets to go to Mexico. You up to going?"

"Of course!" he said and smiled.

* * *

**Hey, I guess I kind of owe you guys an explanation. . . I quit writing this for a while because of really bad writers block, then I did it because I wanted to work on other Fan Fics. and then I discovered this website, Inkpop (Link to my account on my profile page), where you can post your own writing, not steal your characters and plot points from other authors, not that I don't love it here. I'd been trying to write a book for a while and having an account on Inkpop gave me the freedom to post what I wanted to write about using my own stuff and I really liked it. Right now I'm working on a huge projects for there, so I won't be posting as much as I used to, and school is a lot busier than it used to be. I actually have homework every night, there are days where I don't even get to open my laptop, let alone sit down and write. Plus, we're doing high school registration and it's crazy, I've been looking at colleges, I've been waiting eagerly for the results of the lottery for the option high school I applied for that's amazing, it's an honors liberal arts charter school that's free, all you pay for is your uniform. If I don't go there I'm going to the regular high school, which I just toured recently, and it's HUGE! Seriously, it's like a college campus. Then I'm going into honors english next year, which means I'll also have summer reading and a project to do, and a huge family reunion in July. It's going to be a very busy year. Basically, don't expect too many updates, because I have a lot on my plate.**

**-Erin :)**


	15. Summer Begins

**A/N: It's been a WAY too long time since I updated this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 15

"There's one for Alice, too. Just make sure your dad is alright with you guys going. Last thing I want is for him to keep you from seeing me because we kidnapped you and took you to Mexico."

Edward laughed, "Trust me; my dad would be fine with it either way. We're 18; he expects us to sneak off and try to be adults, just as long as he doesn't have to book us."

"Of course, but I still want you to talk to him about it." I said.

"Fine," he sighed, "I'll head over in the afternoon. Do you want to come, too?"

"Only if you want. We've got a while to just relax. You're really going to take a year off before college?"

"At least, yeah. Why?"

"Because I'm not sure if you want to do that. I mean, it's your choice and I'm not going to make you go to college when September comes around but when the September comes around after that you're not going to want to go then either, and the same the next year."

"I get what you're saying, and I'll figure out when it gets closer."

"What college were you accepted to?"

"Washington State, Alaska, and University of Chicago."

"Alright, which one are going to?"

"Washington. It's closer to everyone, but Chicago is where my home truly is. I didn't want to have to pay for a flight to Illinois. " he said, frowning a little.

"Aww, Edward. I wish there was something we could do. Why did you tell me in the beginning? We could have paid for you."

"Yeah, but at the point I decided you were mad at me and then I didn't want it to look like I was taking advantage of you."

"Edward, I love you," I smiled and kissed him lightly.

"I love you, too," he smiled, "So, what's going on with Alice?"

"Well, she's pregnant. Um . . . I explained everything to her that was going on. She's either going to abort the pregnancy, which she doesn't seem like she wants to even consider, she's going to become a vampire, or she's going to die. None of them are pleasant options."

"Yeah, no kidding." He said, his face falling.

"It's a complicated mess. When Charlie gets home from work I'll get him to talk with her. He should know more about this whole thing than me and he'll be more of a help to her with deciding."

"Alright, so, you wanna go out tonight for a movie or something?"

"Gladly, how about dinner and a movie, because you'll get hungry and we aren't exactly fully stocked here. We had to go out and get cereal just for you guys to stay the nights. We never really anticipated lunch . . . Shit. I have to go out and get you guys some food. Alice is probably starving," I said. I kissed Edward and ran to grab my rain coat. I slipped into it and left for the grocery store. I got everything we'd need for as long as they would be here and paid. The cashier looked at me strangely the entire time she was checking my things out. I sped back to my house and Alice's car was missing from the driveway. I came in with the bags and saw Alice laying on the couch. I stuffed everything in the fridge and tip-toed over. She was awake.

"Where's your brother go?" I asked.

"Oh, to tell Dad that we were going to Mexico. Or, at least, he is. The way I feel right now I probably won't be going."

"We'll figure it out. Charlie's gonna talk with you when he gets home. He'll help," I said. She nodded and smiled weakly.

I was organizing everything in the fridge when there was a knock on the door.

* * *

**A/N: I felt like writing this and I alread had about a page start on this. If you notice, spelling in this has improved greatly. I downloaded the free version of Microsoft Word (I'm a PC. No hate). I was reading over the other chapters and, oh my God! It was literally painful for me. That, and, yes, I said it was their junior/senior year, but, as it turns out, it was just senior :) Which means it's not looking like a sequal will be happening. Maybe, maybe not. I have an idea, it's just going to be acting on it that will be the big part. Please review! I'm afriad I've gotten a bit rusty.**


	16. Off To Mexico!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

I ran to the door and Edward stood there, looking defeated. The rain didn't do much to help.

"Did he say no?" I asked. He put his coat on the hanger and turned around with a big smile.

"We're goin' to Mexico!" he yelled happily, pulling me into a bear hug. I smiled and hugged him back.

"You scared me a little bit," I said. Then Charlie walked through the door.

"Try to keep the door closed, especially when it rains. I don't need bugs in here," he said, shutting the door. I grabbed him by the coat and pulled him into the kitchen.

"You know about the vampire pregnancies, right?"

"Like what Alice is going through? Of course! Why do you ask?"

"Because I need you to go over in detail all of her options with her so she can make a decision with everything in order and stuff. She's seriously considering adoption, but I'm not sure how that will work out. Anyway, you're the doctor; feel free to whenever you want."

"Alright, I'll go do that now. Thank you for informing me," he said. I went back out to Edward and we went up to my room.

"I've never actually gotten a good look at this place," he said, picking up one of my old diaries and flipping through its pages.

"Well, yeah, that's because you've been in a different room. See, no bed," I said.

"Then what is this?"

"My room," I said. He nodded thoughtfully and looked around. He approached the back door to my room.

"Don't go out there, there isn't a porch and we're about 24 feet up." I said. He stepped away and laughed.

"Is it like that for a reason or did you just get this house unfinished?"

"It's a little bit of both. It wasn't totally finished, they were working on the porch before we moved in and I guess they ran out of money. We took off what they had and left the door, it's an easy escape."

"Makes sense, I guess." he said. I walked over to him and put my arms around his waist.

"You like it here?"

"The rain is getting a little old, but you guys have managed to fix it," he smiled.

"I wish I could say that it would let up soon, but I'm not gonna lie to you." I sighed and laid my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head and held me.

"Edward?" I said after a few moments.

"Hmm?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too," he said, tilting my head up and kissing me.

"Promise me that you don't hang your life up for me, Edward. I love you to death and I want to be able to see you go far and see you happy and successful and have everything you've dreamed of and wanted."

"Bella, not to be cliché, but you make me happy and you're what I've dreamed of. I won't hang everything up for you, though, if that's what you want. I'm still taking a year off before college, though, and you can't convince me otherwise. I just want a little time that's just you and me, and if August comes and I decide that I really want to go I'll go."

"Alright, whatever you see fit or necessary, I guess."

"Just trust me, Bella, it won't be the end of the world. I know dozens upon dozens of people who do it, they're all perfectly fine and happy. Don't you want me to be happy."

"Oh don't even start that with me, Edward. You know I want you to be happy, but I also want the best for you. Maybe I'm just old-fashioned and stuck back a century ago, I don't know. Anyway, I'm going to go with you on this, if it turn out bad, though, it isn't my fault."

"Thank you," Edward said, ending that portion of the discussion, "Anyway, so we're leaving in July?"

"Yeah, I think we're gone for two or three weeks in the beginning of July."

"So not too far away from now."

"Not far at all, The trip on the other hand is to a relatively secluded private area for obvious reasons."

"Because of the sun and all that fun stuff?"

"Yeah, exactly."

June came and went and we celebrated Edward's birthday with the best party we could manage to throw. He loved it.

Before we knew it we were all packing for Cancun and heading for the airport. It took cramming all the luggage in two cars and finding a way to fit four in each. The challenge was leaving enough room for Alice, who, between the motion sickness, claustrophobia, and constant complaining wasn't any kind of joy in the car for Jasper, Edward, or I.

Checking the bags at the airport was obscene because pretty much everyone had one since it was a three week trip. Rosalie, being the ridiculous fashionista, had an almost overflowing checked bag, her carry-on was packed as full as she could get it, and then she had her oversized backpack that inside it had her purse along with all her make-up and other things she saw necessary for this trip.

Security was the one thing before we got to the gate that actually went relatively smoothly. Edward and Alice were apparently relatively experienced travelers because they were all set when it came to the security line.

We had about an hour of sitting at the gate, which was so mind numbing I actually wished I was in school. I'd forgotten this was one of the worst parts of traveling, second only to going through customs. I sighed, trying to avoid the thought of the hell-hole that was customs. That was going to be where it all broke. Somehow we were going to get separated and someone was going to be left at the airport.

Thankfully I wasn't going to have to deal with pregnant Alice for the flight; she was all Jasper's then. Charlie had been kind enough to get us all seats together but apart, of course he splurged for first class for him and Renee. It didn't affect me any, I didn't need anything that they gave there, it was all human amenities up there, but it got to me a little that he didn't offer to let any of us pay for first class for ourselves, and that poor Alice wasn't getting a thing. Thankfully he'd been nice enough to at least give her a seat on the wing so turbulence wasn't that bad. Rose and Emmett sat in the seats directly behind first class. Edward and I were awkwardly stuck in the middle.

The flight was five hours of extreme boredom, much to everyone's dismay. We made it there and got through customs surprisingly well. The drive to our villa was magnificently smooth, all facts considered.

The first thing on everyone's mind was room claiming and unpacking, or, for Alice and Edward, room claiming and sleeping. Without question Charlie and Renee got the master, I managed to get the second best bedroom in the house, somehow, for Edward and me. At that point I didn't care what others did.

Edward lay down on the bed and I gave him a kiss before unpacking. I unpacked all my things and decided to give Edward his privacy and let him do his own stuff. I put on a bikini and headed out to the pool deck, where it seemed everyone but Jasper had retreated to.

"Edward sleeping?" Rose asked.

"Yep, like a rock. It's been a hell of a day for all of them. Jasper stuck with Alice."

"Yeah, poor thing. Well, actually they're both poor things. It would have been so much easier if Alice had just decided to get rid of the thing and gone on with life."

"Who knows what she'll do," I said, sitting on the chez lounge next to Rose, "she's still got some time that Charlie can fix things. Not much, but enough that she can gain some sense, maybe."

"Well, let's hope she does. How was the car ride with her?"

"Miserable, I felt bad for her, poor girl is so uncomfortable. Honestly I don't think she was really built to bear children, let alone whatever alien-thing she has now. If she keeps it the thing is gonna kill her, no way around it."

"Yeah, I don't know what she's thinking, but whatever. It is her body, after all. If she wants to risk her life it's her choice."

"More like take her own life," I corrected and moved to the concrete pool deck, dipping my feet in the water. Sunset fell upon us and those of us with human partners went our separate ways, leaving Rose and Emmett to do as they pleased, and I wanted to know none of what they did so I turned off my mind. I tiptoed into the bedroom and saw Edward had moved under the covers.

I smiled and sat on the bed next to him, wishing I could actually sleep. I wanted to be able to say that we slept together. Not slept together as in having sex, because I could say that all I wanted. I wanted to be able to say that we'd slept together in its most innocent definition.

I looked over and smiled at the boy who was fast asleep right beside me, the boy who had managed to claim my heart fully. Edward, the boy who I was going to spend the rest of my life with, one way or another, if his feelings didn't change. I didn't know, until I met him, that it was possible to feel so in love with one boy. So passionately, madly, deeply, undoubtedly drawn to a single being so much so that without them there it was as if something was missing and you weren't whole unless they were there with you.

He rolled over and pulled me out of my trance, I realized I'd been lightly running my fingers through his hair. I pulled my hand away quickly, hoping I hadn't woken him. His eyes opened, much to my dismay, and he smiled back at me sleepily.

"What's up?" he asked, his voice still thick with the sleep he'd just awoken from.

"Nothing, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, Edward. Please, go back to sleep."

"No, I've been sleeping for hours, I'd much rather me up with you," he said, sitting up and capturing my lips in a kiss. He pulled away and smiled and pulled me close. When he let go I got up and started looking through the drawers I'd left empty for him. I found a pair of swim trunks and tossed them at him.

"Meet me outside," I said and left the room. I walked down a level and to the pool and waited for Edward. He came out and I smiled. The moon was like a spotlight on him, everything else faded. Or maybe that was just me seeing things. They said, at least when you're human, that you know they're the one because when you see them everything else kind of fades away and there isn't a thing in the world except for you and that person.

"Hey," he smiled and came towards me, pulling my body against his, "what do you want out here?"

"Come with me," I smiled. I grabbed him hand in mine and led him out of the gate, closing it and navigating the rocky path onto the beach. I let go of his hand and went into the ocean, smiling as the calm waves flowed over my legs, then hips, then waist, then chest as I went deeper. I stopped when my feet couldn't touch the bottom anymore. Edward met me out and kissed me.

"So you wanted me to come into the ocean? That's it?" he asked.

"For now. Don't push it, Mr. Masen." I smiled, "And either way, how many times have you been in the ocean, let alone with a vampire?"

"I've been to the ocean every summer since I can remember, it isn't anything new to me, but you do have a good point on the vampire thing. And you can also add my girlfriend and her family, never been to the beach with either of them. I've never lived in very beachy areas though," he laughed, "Land-locked and then I finally come to a place with a beach and it rains constantly."

"Well, I'm glad I get to fill the place of first in that area," I smiled. He pulled me close and I laid my head against his chest. He held me for a moment then all of a sudden pushed me underwater. I gasped and popped up out to the air, suddenly cold, and shook the hair out of my face, coughing up salt water. Edward was laughing hysterically.

"Asshole! God dammit! You _ruined _my hair!" I yelled, only making Edward laugh harder.

"Quiet! Don't wanna get in trouble!" he managed to gasp in between hysteric laughs.

"No, you know what, find your own way back in," I huffed and began the swim back to the shore, anticipating him to not be a very strong swimmer I went at a slightly above average human pace and he caught up to me quickly and grabbed my arm. I pulled it away and picked up the pace. I made it to the shallow part and crawled out of the water. Edward was right behind me and grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into him. He kissed me and I melted into him. How could he have the power to do that to me?

He sank down to the sand and I laid on top of him. Before long both our swim suits were off and the night was exploding around us.

* * *

**I haven't updated in FOREVER! Oh my God, I'm sorry guys! I was reading over this a couple weeks ago and I thought 'Hey! I should pick this back up!' and it's taken me FOREVER to write this damned chapter. I wanted it to be good, so I worked on this constantly, pretty much. Tumblr and Youtube distracted me a little too much, but I finally finished it! I don't know when the next update will be, I've been pretty busy. I'm pretty much just trying to make it to the end of the year, so the latest you'll get a chapter will probably be about the end of May, but I'll try to post before then. I guarantee nothing, though. Love you all! Please REVIEW this!**

**~Erin**


End file.
